Redeemer's Edge
by CaptainBeckett
Summary: meet caleb, a transfer student from America, who after walking away from warframe and video games altogether, rekindles his passion in alfheim online with the powers from many warframes as Redeemer Edge.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is just an introduction to my OC so bear with me ok :)**

ever since I moved here I wasn't able to socialize with anyone, mostly because I don't want my mom to get any idea that I like it here. which led me back to video games, my all-time favorite had to be warframe, the way us tenno moved and killed,I considered myself lucky to be around when Excalibur prime was still a bundle, I was so very addicted to that game, so hooked in fact my grades were slipping, and when my mom found out she pulled the plug, moms can be cruel, and I haven't seen or heard of any video game since so it was utter culture shock when I found out about vrmmorpg.

I must have spent hours researching this genre but when I was done I was ready, my mom discouraged me but I will do it anyway I will link my warframe account to ALFheim online, I will be known as Redeemer Edge my name is caleb by the way.

 **what race should I give him,** **feel free to, tell me in the review bar,** **I've already asked a few friends but, I would love other opinions,**


	2. Chapter 2

I could just barely hold in my excitement in class although, the guy next to me was looking at me funny, I really couldn't bring myself to care.

"Alright class, who can tell me how to say, hello what is your name in English?" the teacher says

my hand shoots up

"yes Caleb?" the teacher said with exasperation

"Its _'hello what is your name'_ right?" usually I'm not this hyper in class but its a special occasion

"Yes you are correct."

Now don't get the wrong idea, I only chose this class because It was easy but, its also gotten me a lot of filthy passing looks and comments like gaijin and such, but who cares? still an easy class.

the bell rang and I bolted out the door, practically tripping over my feet to get out

"ah excuse me?" a girl said

 _'wait a girl? that's odd, I must be hearing things._

slowing down but not completely stopping I turn around to see a girl around my age with dark almost black eyes and black hair

"I'm Kirigaya Suguha and, I was wondering if you could help me with English?"

 _'it seems someone is talking to me. and a girl no less how did this happen?'_

"O-okay b-b-but why m-me" I say smoothly

 _'I swear this is killing me and, am I blushing? oh god...'_

"Well you're probably the best English speaker in the school."

my face felt even hotter at the praise she gave me

"Are you open this Saturday?" she asked

"Y-yes"

she takes out a piece of paper and scribbles numbers and an address on it, she hands it to me

"here, are you free at 4:00?"

I nod

"Good, do you think you'd be able to come by around then?"

I nod again

"Great I'll see you then."

I think I stood there staring at the piece of paper she gave me for about 10 minutes before I gained my primary functions back and started walking home

 _'did I just get a girls number,and address without doing much of anything? how? just thinking about it reminds me of some sort of bad anime plot'_

I walk up to the front of my house and, walk in and straight into my room then grab the amuspheare

 _'I wonder if the program I'm going to put on this thing will work'_

I plug my amusphere into my pc

 _'I mean best case scenario I get access to my old warframe, worst case I get banned or it just flat out not works'_

You see I've never really been good at this sort of thing, programing, I mean. I stay inside almost all the time and, even when I did have friends I never hung out with them.

I look at the phone next to me sullenly

 _'I never even speak to them anymore'_

The doorbell rings and, with a sigh I get off my bed and head towards the door

"Oh mom it's you!"

"Yep, I accidentally left my key to the house here." She chuckles good naturedly before entering the house.

"So how was school?"

"Same as always, nothing special." I said almost nervous. Lord forbid she find out...

"Really? Make any new friends?" Her eyebrow was raised. She suspects something.

"Um, well there was this girl..."

"Really?! Oh I've always waited for this moment" she said in a dramatic fashion

"Oh geez, mom it wasn't really anything special all she did was ask me to study with her."

"Nonsense, getting out of your comfort zone like that is means for celibration."

As you could probably guess my mom is very excitable, i would maybe even go as far to call her crazy, but I love her. Though she tends to over react. A lot.

"Oh and can I go out I need to be somewhere by four."

"Oh! Of course. As long as your back by 9:00 and your not doing drugs."

"Mom you know I'll never do drugs right."

"You'd _better_ " she said with _the look_

Oh god I remember that look

"Kidding, why so serious Caleb?

"Oh heh it's nothing."

That was the look she gave me when she ruthlessly too all my video games and sold them saying _"if I see something lower than a c the console gets it too"_

Needless to say I was afraid of _the look._ everyone was scared of _the look_ even her _boss._

"Well I'm going to make dinner now, make sure you introduce me to these new freinds of yours ok?"

"Alright mom."

 _'Despite her usually cheerful demeanor she can be pretty damn frightening sometimes_.

Walking back to my room I sat back on my bed grabbing the amusphere and looking at it

 _'Crazy to think of what this thing is capable of, i mean just put it on and with two magic words you ha_ ve _another world'_

I sigh looking at the installation bar on my computer. it still had a few hours on it

 _'Man I can't wait i mean I've waited months for this!'_

I already had experience in gun gale online which was _awesome_ but what really stuck out about this game, was that it reminded me of my old favorite game, warframe.

Then I wondered what would happen if I were to put warframe _into alfheim_ crazy right? Well what started out as an idle thought quickly became curiosity then, before I even played the game I thought would it be possible?

I grin to my self "I'm going to break this game so hard."

I mean honestly you'd think they have some form of protection against hackers which they _do_ i haven't found a way to put big things like a liset or anything crazy like a fomorian, not that I would want to or anything...

Huh so now all I have to do is wait. Now to kill some time... time. wasn't there something important I had to be doing right now? I look at the time on my phone _3:47_

Huh i can feel it in my _bones_ that I should be going somewhere right now... oh shit

I run out the door at Mach 2 speeds

" _Sorrymomihavetobesomewereloveyoubye!" I said loudly_

"Love you too Have fun!" She yells back

 _to be continued_

 ** _A/n:_** ** _Oh geez it's been so long since I've written anything, months actually. So basically in a bout of nostalgia I was looking through my old fanfiction and saw this dusty old thing just sitting here, I read it and it barely made me cringe so I thought hey this might also make someone else barely cringe so I finished this chapter._**

 ** _Please tell me how you feel about my work I'd like to know how I did but constructive criticisms only I'm looking to get back into this and could use the help!_**


End file.
